CNG CA2 brief
OBJECTIVES: In this CA, students will be assessed on their ability to: (a) Implement Business Design techniques to gather information (b) Organise the information in a logical sequence to formulate a concept paper © Communicate the information in written form, providing details and explanation, on the purpose and context, in creating a New Media Genre for the target audience(s). MANDATORY REQUIREMENTS: (1) Students in a team are to submit ONE concept paper (2) Each team member must also submit ONE reflection journal (3) The concept paper must include transcriptions of all interviews conducted (3) The concept paper is to be type-written with the following font specifications: § font type: ARIAL § font size: 11 (4) The concept paper should not exceed six pages (excluding '''cover page, interview transcripts and reflection journal) § Information beyond six pages will not be assessed § Your cover page must consist of: o Title of project o Names and admission numbers of all team members o Class o Date of submission (5) All pages must be numbered '''PENALTIES: You are strongly advised to submit your written paper by the stipulated deadline. The following penalties will apply: (1) Late submissions will be penalised. Two (2) marks will be deducted for every subsequent hour (or part thereof) after the deadline stated on this cover page, up to a maximum of ten (10) marks. (2) Submissions received after the deadline will be deemed to have failed this CA. PART A: TEAM ASSESSMENT (CONCEPT PAPER) (85 marks) · Your concept paper should provide the reader with an overview of the development process. · The reader must be able to understand how you derive your inspiration in providing solutions to your target audience. · Explain how you arrived at the ‘unmet needs’ of your target audience. · Illustrate your team’s vision to meet these needs with what is technological feasible. · Demonstrate your team’s ability to generate ideas through Business Design, human-centred discovery process. As a general guide, your concept paper should consist of these broad segments: § Cover Page § Introduction / Background 1. ''Provide an overview on the subject of your project'' 2. ''List the potential stakeholders who will influence your creation'' § ' Empathy and Deep user understanding' 1. ''State your user research'' 2. ''Decide on the stakeholders you want to interview'' 3. ''Carry out the interviews and take detailed notes'' 4. ''Write your findings'' 5. ''Exchange stories among your team members and capture the insights'' 6. ''Cluster the input you gathered under themes'' 7. ''From your discussions, decide on the one need you feel is important and unmet'' 8. ''Create and indicate your persona in this segment'' § Concept visualisation 1. ''Consider new possibilities, trends and uncertainties'' 2. ''Start to envision what a desirable future might look like. '' 3. ''Select one unmet need and brainstorm for ideas. '' 4. ''Pick one theme and develop an ideal user experience.'' § New Media Genre for your target audience (Conclusion) Flesh out what you have done in the above segment and frame the project: · What’s the big idea? · How does it work? · How does the New Media Genre create new user value PART B: INDIVIDUAL ASSESSMENT (REFLECTION JOURNAL) (15 marks) Each student is required to write a minimum 200-word journal documenting their personal experiences and reflection of the development process and their team dynamics. Each reflection journal must address the following areas: (1) What I have learnt about myself when completing this project. (2) What I have learnt about Business Design processes. (3) What changes or improvements I would recommend so that the project can proceed more effectively. This reflection journal is to be type-written and submitted together with the concept paper on the due date. Include your name, student number and class. Category:CNG Category:Creating New Media Genres Category:CA2 Category:Year 3 Sem 1